Castigo
by sandra hatake
Summary: Y es que Naru nunca penso que las cosas terminarian asi, bueno... ahora nada podia hacer, solo afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos pero... ¿Que hacer cuando el castigo resulta demasiado doloroso?


_¡Hola a todos! *0* Si, ya se, debería estar actualizando mis otras historias pero esta no me dejaba en paz hasta que la escribiese y pues… aquí esta XD espero que ese One Shot sea de su agrado y aquí se los dejo XD Por cierto…. Hay otra idea rondando por mi cabeza, una de fantasmas y romance ¿Qué opinan? ¿La escribo? Bueno, ya me dejo de tonterías y allí les vas esta historia._

_**Castigo**_

Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras se debatía entre ir a verla o no, había pasado un año desde la última vez que estuvieron en contacto y no fue precisamente agradable la forma en que terminaron las cosas. Llevaban casi dos años de relación y el aun no había sido capaz de decirle quien era en realidad y ese había sido su error pues para cuando quiso decirlo, ella ya lo sabía, se había enterado por casualidad al oír una conversación que tuvo con Lin al respecto y sus reclamos no se hicieron esperar, pero el, siendo como era, se había limitado a ignorar los comentarios ofensivos hacia su persona sin una pequeña disculpa de por medio, ella estaba molesta pero el no dijo nada pensando que era una simple discusión como las que siempre tenían, por lo que no espero que las cosas terminaran de esa forma.

Un año atrás…

-¡Porque nunca me dices nada! –Dijo Mai aquella tarde mientras el pasaba la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo- ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Tenía derecho a saber algo así!

-El que seas mi novia no quiere decir que vaya a contarte todo, Mai –Respondió con su típica expresión imperturbable- En todo caso, ya lo sabes, no veo por qué tanto alboroto por algo que ya paso

-Creí que confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para contarme algo así… ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo! –Dijo la castaña quitándole el libro de las manos a su jefe- ¡Cuando pensabas decirme la verdad! Todo este tiempo yo…

-Entrégame ese libro –Replico el pelinegro de pie frente a la castaña-

-¡Siempre es lo mismo! –Exclamo Mai mientras tiraba el libro de Naru a su lado- ¡Todo es más importante que yo! ¡Hasta ese estúpido libro!

-No estás pensando con claridad –Dijo Naru tan calmado como siempre, recogiendo su libro del suelo- Hablaremos cuando estés más calmada, puedes ir a casa

-No… estoy harta de esto… -Susurró la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡Estoy harta de ser lo último para ti! ¡Siempre pones el trabajo o lo que sea por encima de mí! –Exclamo encarando a su jefe- Creí que algo cambiaria cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia pero…

-Si no estás conforme podemos dejarlo hasta aquí –Dijo el pelinegro sin medir sus propias palabras, reprendiéndose después por decir algo que no sentía, pero Mai no se iría, ella… ella lo amaba, por eso no podía…-

-Está bien… -Respondió la aludida con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello mientras que Naru aun no creía lo que cavaba de oír, pero como siempre, ahí iba su estúpido orgullo que hablaba por si solo- Terminemos todo aquí

-Terminemos entonces –Respondió el pelinegro con serenidad pues eso… eso era algo pasajero, seguramente Mai recapacitaría y para el día siguiente todo sería como antes-

-Me voy… -Dijo Mai mientras tomaba su chaqueta del perchero y salía corriendo de la habitación-

Y si pensó que las cosas volverían a la "normalidad" se llevó un gran chasco al recibir la carta de renuncia de Mai a la mañana siguiente, de pie frente a su escritorio con una seria expresión, algo poco usual en ella, esta Taniyama Mai diciéndole que renunciaba a SPR y el, gracias a su estúpido orgullo, se limitó a sentir en silencio, aclarándole que debía permanecer un mes más en la oficina hasta que el pudiese encontrar a alguien más para reemplazarla, pensando que tal vez en ese tiempo ella podría "reaccionar" pero no fue así, Mai se mantuvo firme en su decisión y apenas le dirigía la palabra, llevándole el te cuando él se lo pedía, organizando los archivos que le eran entregados y saliendo de la oficina apenas la hora de salida llegaba, ella estaba dispuesta a terminar todo entre los dos y el, con su estúpido orgullo, no se permitía ofrecer una simple disculpa.

Hara Masako no perdió oportunidad cuando supo de la ruptura y aprecio casi inmediatamente en la oficina invitándolo a salir, pensó que tal vez los celos pudiesen jugar en su favor y accedió notando como Mai apenas posaba la vista sobre ellos y casi al instante devolvía su atención a los archivos en los que trabajaba, eso colmo su paciencia y sin darse cuanta comenzó a salir más seguido con la médium tratando de que Mai "reaccionara" pero no funciono y parecía que las cosas estaban dando un resultado adverso, siendo Lin quien se lo hiciese notar, aunque… tal vez era ya demasiado tarde…

Era el último día de Mai en la oficina y él lo sabía, era su última oportunidad para hablar con ella pero la castaña parecía ignorarlo y su maldito orgullo no le permitía bajar la cabeza, de repente, Hara Masako apareció en la oficina con unos boletos para un concierto, dirigió la vista hacia Mai para ver su reacción ante esto y ella simplemente lo estaba ignorando, bien, ambos podían jugar ese juego, si ella no le prestaba atención él tampoco lo haría, fue entonces, cuando Lin pidió hablar con él a solas en su oficina y, tan impasible como siempre, accedió observando de reojo como Mai terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando? –Cuestiono Lin con seriedad e incluso, Naru se atrevería a decir que estaba molesto- Hoy es el último día que Taniyama-san estará aquí ¿No piensas hacer nada para detenerla?

-¿Por qué lo haría? –Respondió con otra pregunta mientras maldecía a su orgullo que tomaba vida propia- Ella y yo terminamos hace un mes, está en todo su derecho de irse

-No sé en qué estés pensando Naru –Dijo el mayor con seriedad observando desaprobatoriamente al muchacho- Pero si ella se va hoy, ten por seguro que no volverás a tenerla, la perderás para siempre

-Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, me voy… –Replico el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta de la oficina dispuesto a marcharse, encontrando a la única persona que no debería haber oído esa conversación- Mai…

-Espero que disfrutes tu concierto Naru –Dijo la castaña mientras una lagrima amenazaba con deslizarse por sus mejilla, dirigiéndose luego a Lin- Gracias por todo Lin-san, con permiso…

-Taniyama-san… -Replico Lin observando como la muchacha se iba, decidiendo seguirla segundos después-

-¿A dónde vas? –Cuestiono Naru viendo como Lin se dirigía hacia la puerta con prisa- ¿Piensas seguirla?

-Eso ya no es asunto tuyo –Respondió el mayor saliendo del lugar dejando tras el a Masako y Naru-

-¿Nos vamos? –Cuestiono Masako con una sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado mientras sujetaba el brazo de Naru-

-Esta vez… no puedo acompañarte, Hara-san –Respondió el pelinegro mientras se zafaba del agarre de la médium y se disponía a salir- Lo lamento…

Y sin más palabras de por medio había salido tras sus dos asistentes pero no pudo hallarlos, una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer mientras él seguía buscando pero no obtuvo buenos resultados, simplemente habían desaparecido. Al día siguiente, Lin vino a cumplir con sus labores como de costumbre y se comportó con el cómo era usual, pero de Mai… de ella no supo más, salvo por las cosas que Bou-san y los otros miembro de SPR decían sobre ella, cosas como que había entrado a la universidad y trabajaba en un café por la tarde, que no había cambiado de casa, además de su nuevo número de teléfono, pero esa información no le sirvió de mucho pues él no fue capaz de llamarla y para cuando se percató del tiempo transcurrido, había pasado ya un año desde su partida….

Tiempo actual…

Hace un año, el había arruinado todo entre ambos, pero ahora, un nuevo caso había llegado a SPR y con él, la oportunidad de verla pues necesitaba de su habilidades ya que Masako estaba fuera del país y… y el resto era solo una excusa que usaría para justificar su visita, en verdad la había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo, la necesitaba y si debía bajar la cabeza para estar con ella, lo haría, después de todo, la culpa había sido de él y ahora estaba dispuesto a resarcir su error, solo esperaba que aun estuviese a tiempo para ello.

Se puso de pie y con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, encontrando a Lin a punto de golpear con una seria expresión en el rostro, no sabía que sucedía pero ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello, solo tenía que ver a Mai.

-¿Vas a salir? –Cuestiono Lin haciéndose a un lado mientras el muchacho se dirigía a la salida de la oficina-

-¿No es obvio? –Respondió el aludido con otra pregunta mientras se colocaba el saco- Esta más que claro que voy salir

-Tengo que hablar contigo –Dijo el mayor con seriedad tratando de detener a su jefe- Es urgente

-Lo que sea puede esperar –Respondió Naru mientras salía del lugar- Volveré más tarde

Y sin prestar a atención a las palabras de su asistente, salió del lugar con dirección a la casa de Mai, tomo un taxi en la autopista y con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana del coche, pensó en Mai ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Cómo le iría en los estudios? ¿Qué tal era su nuevo trabajo? ¿Habría pensado en él? Y lo que más le preocupaba ¿Se habría enamorado de alguien más? Muchas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza y todas ellas podían ser respondías por una sola persona, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado a casa de Mai por lo que bajo del auto y después de pagar al chofer, se mantuvo de pie frente a la casa sin atreverse a tocar el timbre. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo? ¿Qué le diría él cuándo le pregunte el motivo de su visita? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras desordenaba sus negros cabellos con su mano derecha, ya estaba allí, ahora solo quedaba tocar el timbre y esperar a verla.

Se mantuvo de pie durante unos segundos mientras esperaba a que ella saliera a recibirlo y, en lo que le parecieron horas para él, ella salió; pudo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos y después…nada, no había una pisca de odio hacia él, pro tampoco había amor, no estaba ese brillo en sus ojos como cuando estaban juntos, no habían más mejillas sonrojadas ni corazones acelerados, era como el encuentro casual de dos amigos que poco o nada tuvieron que ver y eso… eso lo asusto…

-Naru… -Susurro la castaña al verlo de pie frente a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo –Respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, demonios, ese había sido un mal comienzo- Te necesito en el equipo para resolver un nuevo caso

-Tienes a Masako –Contesto la castaña con serenidad- ¿Para qué me quieres allí?

-Esta fuera del país –Dijo el pelinegro con su típica expresión- No conozco a nadie más que pueda desempeñar a un rol similar al suyo, además de ti -Agrego golpeándose mentalmente por la comparación, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Mai no se enojara, al contrario, parecía estar sonriendo- ¿Mai?

-Las viejas costumbres no cambian… -Replico la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado- Pasa Naru, preparare un poco de te

Naru simplemente asintió y, sin decir palabra alguna por temor a arruinar más la situación, se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras observaba la casa de Mai, nada había cambiado, todo era tal y como recordaba ¿Cuántas veces había estado allí? Demasiadas tal vez, su mirada se detuvo brevemente en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa donde estaba la habitación de Mai, había estado allí antes, en ciertas ocasiones el amanecer lo había sorprendido allí mientras ella descansaba entre sus brazos y el simplemente sonreía al verla allí, tan frágil… había sido un estúpido al dejarla ir.

Los primeros días en los que ella no volvió se dijo a si mismo que las cosas estarían bien, es decir… él no dependía de ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo el hecho de que la olvidase, simplemente no tenía que pensar en ella, ni en su voz, ni en su sonrisa, ni en su cuerpo ni en… ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo le recordaba a ella cuando se suponía que las cosas no debían ser así, el debería estar bien, no debería importarle lo que Mai hiciese con su vida pues el había decidido terminar la relación, pero no, era el quien la extrañaba, era el quien quería regresar a aquellos días en los que una de sus ironías bastaba para hacerla enfadar y arreglar todo con un beso, era el quien no podía vivir sin ella.

-Aquí tienes –dijo la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras colocaba una taza de té en la mesa frente a él-

-Gracias –Dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo ligeramente a la castaña pues no era normal que el agradeciera un gesto tan pequeño como ese-

-De nada… supongo… -Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras cogía entre sus manos una taza de té que había traído para ella- Hace mucho que no estoy envuelta en casos de fantasmas –Dijo después de tomar un sorbo de su te- Dime ¿De qué trata el caso?

Naru dirigió la vista hacia ella para explicarle los detalles del caso y buscar el momento adecuado para explicarle la verdadera razón de su visita, pero lo que vio en su mano lo dejo sin palabras, debía ser una broma ¿Cierto? Mai no podría…

-¿Naru? –Cuestiono la castaña al verlo ligeramente pálido- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ese anillo… -Dijo Naru señalando la mano izquierda de la muchacha- Que…

-Oh… eso… -Susurro la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras observaba el objeto en su dedo con un brillo en los ojos que Naru nunca antes había visto- Es mi anillo de compromiso… -Agrego dirigiendo la vista hacia Naru sonriendo ampliamente mientras que el permanecía inmóvil, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna- Me caso Naru…

-¿Te casas? –Cuestiono por inercia sin dar crédito a lo que oía, no, eso no podía ser cierto… Mai no…-

-Si… -Contesto sonriendo nuevamente con el mismo brillo en los ojos- Supongo que… que debo agradecerte por eso… -Agrego dirigiendo una mirada nostálgica sobre el pelinegro- Si no hubieses terminado conmigo aquel día, nunca me habría fijado en el… Irónico ¿Cierto? Gracias a que terminamos, pude encontrar al hombre con el que pasare el resto de mi vida…

-¿Lo conozco? –Cuestiono Naru tratando de mantener su serena expresión tragándose todo lo que sentía en ese momento- Quiero decir…

-Si… -Contestó la castaña contemplando el anillo en su dedo- fue gracias a que comencé a trabajar en SPR que pude conocerlo, supongo que por eso… Por eso no puedo odiarte, al menos no ahora… -Agrego dirigiendo la vista a su ex–jefe- Gracias a ti conocí lo que era el amor, Naru, y gracias a ti también aprendí lo dolorosa que puede ser una decepción, aun así… es gracias a ti que ahora puedo ser feliz…

-Me alegra oír eso… -Respondió Naru apretando fuertemente la taza entre sus manos reprimiendo sus propios sentimientos, después de todo, él la había alejado, todo era culpa suya y ahora… ahora no podía reclamar nada- Lamento el daño que te cause, pero… es bueno saber que eres feliz…

-Espero que tú también encuentres a esa persona especial, Naru… -Dijo la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Si es que no la encontraste ya…

-Aún no he… -Respondió Naru siendo interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta- ¿Esperas a alguien?

-A mi prometido –Contesto la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta- Te esperaba… ¡Oh! ¡Son hermosas! –Exclamo recibiendo un ramo de rosas de parte del sujeto mientras Naru cerraba los puños con fuerza esperando ver al prometido de Mai- Las pondré en agua, pasa…

-Lamento la tardanza… –Dijo el sujeto mientras Naru ensanchaba los ojos por la sorpresa al reconocer esa voz- Pase por la floristería antes de venir aquí y… Naru… -Susurro el aludido con sorpresa al verlo allí-

-Tu… -Respondió el pelinegro mientras repasaba en su memoria lo sucedido durante el último año, ahora todo encajaba… su reacción cuando ella se fue… todo…- Lin…

-No esperaba que lo supieras así… -Dijo el mayor con seriedad al muchacho frente a él- yo…

-Esta tarde… antes de que saliera… -Replico el pelinegro esbozando una triste sonrisa- Ibas a decirme esto hoy ¿Cierto? –Agrego recibiendo un asentimiento del mayor- A esto te referías con _"Si dejas que se vaya no volverás a tenerla"_ ¿Verdad? La amabas desde antes…

-Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, por eso no dije nada… -Contesto el mayor sonriendo ligeramente ante sus recuerdos- pero cuando las lastimaste yo…

-Suficiente… Dejemos las cosas hasta aquí… -Susurro Naru tratando de mantener su serie expresión al ver a Naru regresar con las rosas en un florero-

-Claro… -Respondió el mayor al muchacho, dirigiendo luego la vista hacia el pasillo sonriendo ligeramente a su prometida que se acercaba a el-

-Me voy… -Dijo Naru manteniendo su típica expresión al ver llegar a Mai- fue bueno verte Mai…

-¿Y el caso? –Cuestiono la castaña con cierta confusión- ¿Aun vas a necesitarme?

-Salimos mañana a la 10 am –Respondió el muchacho esbozando una ligera sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta principal- No llegues tarde…

-¡Si señor! –Contesto la castaña emocionada de ver a sus amigos nuevamente mientras se sujetaba del brazo de su prometido, observando como Naru se alejaba de la casa sin voltear hacia atrás- Espero que Naru pueda… pueda hallar a la persona indicada para el…

-Lo hará –Respondió Lin apretando la mano de la castaña con la suya- le tomara un poco de tiempo pero… estoy seguro de que lo hará…

Mai asintió ligeramente esbozando una melancólica sonrisa al pensar en cómo hubiesen resultado las cosas si Naru hubiese hecho a un lado su orgullo, pero todo sucede por una razón y ella ahora era feliz, solo esperaba que él también pudiese hallar a la persona correcta.

Naru cerró los puños fuertemente dentro de los bolsillos de su saco mientras caminaba en silencio por la acera sin voltear hacia atrás, una rebelde lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y antes de que pudiese terminar de caer, la seco al instante, siguiendo luego con su caminata mientras pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con Mai, había sido un completo idiota la perderla y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias, ella tenía a alguien a quien amar y era feliz, ahora solo le quedaba seguir con su vida, observar desde lejos como Mai comenzaba la suya al lado de Lin, en silencio, todo en el más absoluto silencio, ese era su penitencia por no pensar bien las cosas y dejar que su orgullo lo dominara, era su castigo por creer que la podría olvidar…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí llegamos con este mini shot, ya se, mátenme por escribir algo como esto pero…. La idea aprecio en mi cabeza y se negaba a salir hasta que la escribiese y pues…. Aquí están los resultados XD en fin… ¡Comenten! *0* Para saber si les gusto y si no… pues también comenten XD así puedo mejorar y lo de Lin pues…. Siempre quise probar con este triángulo XD bueno, ahora si me voy, ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_¡Ah! Y revisen mis otras historias, todo comentario es bienvenido *0*_

_PD: para los que se dieron cuenta y los que no, me base en la canción "Se supone" de Luis Fonsi XD_


End file.
